Al otro lado del océano
by Misila
Summary: <html><head></head>Todo hubiese sido tan fácil si "bien" hubiese sido verdad. Si repetir una mentira muchas veces la hiciera cierta. Si los ojos de Haruka pudiesen engañarlos a ambos. Porque la realidad era que algo estaba definitivamente mal.</html>


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Breve aclaración: Este fic es una especie de secuela de _Más cerca, entre las olas_. No es imprescindible haber leído la primera parte, pero hay algunas referencias a él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al otro lado del océano<strong>_

o—o

Haruka apenas se sorprendió cuando, la noche tras el torneo nacional, Makoto sugirió salir a cenar fuera y encontraron al equipo de Samezuka esperando a las puertas del hotel, encabezados por un Rin cuya sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, cuando los miembros de ambos equipos charlaban animadamente camino del restaurante elegido por Sousuke, Rin no sólo sonreía enseñando todos los dientes, sino que se había adueñado del hombro de Haruka por enésima vez mientras les hablaba a Makoto y Sousuke de los pormenores de su visita a Australia.

Lo cierto es que Haruka no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la conversación. Había asuntos más importantes en su mente, como el calor que irradiaba Rin, hacia el cual no podía evitar inclinarse de forma instintiva, o las cosquillas que le hacía el pelo del joven en el cuello cada vez que movía la cabeza. Era la primera vez, desde que Makoto los recibiese en el aeropuerto, que Rin estaba tan cerca de él, y a Haruka le sorprendió comprobar que lo había echado de menos.

—…y cuando volvíamos, Haru se perdió en el aeropuerto.

Haruka fulminó a Rin con la mirada en cuanto esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

—No me perdí —replicó al punto.

—Sí que lo hiciste —Rin esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Ibas derechito a coger el vuelo a Nueva Zelanda.

—Sólo hubiera tenido que buscar la cabeza más grande del país para encontrarte.

—_Oooh_ —Rin enarcó una ceja—. Así que es eso. Estás celoso porque yo brillo con luz propia, ¿verdad?

—De lo único que estoy celoso es de tu habilidad para encontrar gorras de tu talla.

Rin entrecerró los ojos, intentando parecer amenazante.

—Eso es un golpe _casi_ tan bajo como tú.

Haruka lo hubiese agarrado del brazo y lanzando a la bahía de Tokio; sin embargo, el brazo del joven en su hombro era demasiado cálido, demasiado cómodo.

Eso, evidentemente, no significaba que fuese a quedarse callado.

—¿Eso es lo único de lo que puedes presumir? ¿_Dos centímetros_? —arqueó una ceja, su expresión desafiante reflejando de la de Rin.

Por algún motivo, las mejillas del joven enrojecieron. Hubo varios intentos infructuosos, tras los cuales Rin pareció recordar cómo funcionaba el idioma.

—Seguimos hablando de altura, ¿no? —musitó, y su voz sonó como si se estuviese ahogando.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza. En momentos como ése, Rin le resultaba más incomprensible que nunca. Asintió con cautela, preguntándose qué alarma había hecho saltar en esa ocasión.

Para no variar, Rin no se molestó en explicárselo; Haruka no pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando el joven se despegó de él y la brisa se llevó el fantasma de su calor. Quizá por eso actuó por instinto al entrelazar su mano con la de Rin antes de que se alejara mucho.

Y probablemente ése fue el motivo por el que se sintió más dolido de lo que suponía que debería cuando Rin rompió el contacto violentamente, dando un salto que lo dejó a casi dos metros de Haruka.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió él, y un antiguo temor se removió en su interior, haciendo que recordase a un niño lloroso alejándose corriendo por un pasillo.

Le sorprendió comprobar que el rubor de Rin se había esfumado. El contraste entre el llamativo color vino de su pelo y su rostro lívido era alarmante.

—¿Qué haces _tú_? —siseó, y miró alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, casi asustados. Nadie los había visto; los compañeros de Rin, Rei y Nagisa estaban ya a punto de doblar la esquina, y Makoto y Sousuke se habían adelantado mientras Haruka y Rin discutían y estaban inmersos en su propia conversación—. No puedes ir cogiéndome la mano en público como si… como si…

_Oh_. La ansiedad disminuyó un poco cuando Haruka comprendió que Rin estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que estar cerca de él lo ponía nervioso.

—En Australia no te molestaba —apuntó, sin embargo, aunque sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. A pesar de que Rin no se había separado más de tres metros de él desde aquel primer beso, cuando habían ido a ver a su antiguo entrenador se había mantenido a una prudencial distancia de Haruka, aunque entonces él lo había aludido a algo relacionado con la diferencia cultural.

Rin no se detuvo, pero tampoco apartó la mirada de sus pies.

—En Australia nadie nos conoce —cuando se percató de que Haruka no iba a decir nada, continuó—: No tengo ni idea de si te has fijado… pero que dos chicos se cojan de la mano y se besen no es… —hizo una pausa, aparentemente en busca de la palabra más adecuada— común.

Haruka podía tener una facilidad tremenda para ignorar todo lo que no le gustaba, pero eso no significaba que fuese ciego. No había puesto especial interés en ello, pero había observado que la mayoría de parejas estaban formadas por un hombre y una mujer.

Lo cual no quería decir que comprendiese qué problema tenía Rin con ello.

—¿Y?

Rin lo miró de reojo.

—Pues que es raro.

—¿Y?

Haruka reprimió una sonrisa cuando Rin soltó un bufido exasperado.

—¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?

—¿El qué?

—Que… ¡Venga! —Rin se estaba esforzando visiblemente por no alzar demasiado la voz—. No puedes estar tan aislado del mundo. Tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta.

Haruka meditó esas palabras durante unos segundos.

—Si no les gusta, pueden ignorarlo. Y si no lo hacen, no tienes que escucharles —razonó—. Es fácil.

Su deducción también era apabullantemente sencilla; tanto, que Rin no pudo seguirla, al igual que le ocurría con todos los razonamientos simples.

Sin embargo, en lugar de agobiarse más por la falta de entendimiento mutuo Rin respiró hondo y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Eso es muy bonito, pero tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Los demás no somos capaces.

Haruka apretó los labios, tratando de resignarse. Nunca había comprendido por qué Rin era tan consciente de las opiniones ajenas, pero el recuerdo de la ansiedad en el torneo regional, el sentimiento de tener que hacer algo que los demás querían aunque él no estuviese seguro de ello, aún estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria. Si Rin no se sentía bien dándole la mano en la calle, él no era nadie para obligarlo, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Entonces… no podemos hacer lo que en Australia cuando haya gente conocida cerca —recapituló.

Volvió a mirar al frente, y apretó el paso al percatarse de que se estaban quedando atrás. Escuchó a Rin apresurarse tras él y sonrió, dividido entre la satisfacción por haber llegado a un cierto nivel de entendimiento con el joven y la duda de si Rin lograría algún día que lo que dijesen los demás le importase sólo en su justa medida.

Estuvo a punto de detenerse en seco cuando Rin tomó su mano con determinación, casi haciéndole daño. Giró la cabeza y se percató de sus labios crispados y el ligero temblor que lo recorría pese a que no hacía frío.

—Dudo que alguien mire hacia atrás antes de que lleguemos —dijo Rin, sonriendo con timidez, y Haruka sintió algo parecido al orgullo al ver que el joven lo estaba intentando, poco a poco.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante olvidaron soltarse las manos. Aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta.

o—o

—¿Cuál te gusta más?

La mente de Rin se quedó totalmente en blanco ante la pregunta. No es que antes hubiese estado especialmente activa (con vagas ideas sobre la forma más educada de rechazar las ofertas de universidades japonesas, la punzante presión acerca de todo lo que podía suponer dejar de esperar a llegar a una calle poco transitada para eliminar la distancia que lo separaba de Haruka y una alarma sonando en la distancia y advirtiéndole que el reloj no se detendría por mucho que lo ignorase), pero el regreso a la realidad, a la tienda de deportes, a los dos bañadores que Haruka sujetaba ante él, fue demasiado brusco para que Rin lograse hacer algo más espectacular que parpadear y recordar dónde estaba.

—Eh… Pues…

A la derecha, un bañador que llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, negro y con líneas moradas. A la izquierda… lo mismo, sólo que el entramado violeta era un poco más complicado y, si uno se fijaba mucho, ligeramente más oscuro. Y entre las dos prendas de ropa, la mirada irritada de una persona que sabía perfectamente que Rin no estaba en lo que tenía que estar.

—Me llevaré los dos —decidió, y se dio la vuelta.

Rin aferró sus gafas nuevas y alcanzó a su novio en dos zancadas.

—¿Estás enfadado?

La ausencia de una réplica fue confirmación suficiente. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la cola para pagar Haruka se molestó en dar una explicación verbal:

—No prestas atención porque algo te preocupa —alzó la mirada de sus bañadores y Rin se preguntó si realmente Haruka podía atisbar su alma o simplemente era impresión suya—. Sigues sin querer que nadie se dé cuenta por si les molesta.

Rin giró la cabeza, tratando sin éxito de huir de la presencia de Haruka. El joven seguía a su lado, callado, esperando una respuesta.

Claro que no quería que los demás se diesen cuenta. Pese a que nunca habían ido dirigidos a él, Rin había oído demasiados comentarios hirientes a lo largo de su vida como para que la perspectiva de que alguien se enterase de su relación con Haruka, que lo único que tenía de chica era el nombre, le pareciese deseable.

"_Si no les gusta, pueden ignorarlo. Y si no lo hacen, no tienes que escucharles."_

Las palabras que Haruka le había dedicado antes de que regresasen de Tokio eran muy inspiradoras; Rin quería ponerlas en práctica con todo su empeño, trataba de convencerse de ellas y empaparse con la tranquila seguridad que desprendía Haruka, pero no era tan sencillo. Decenas de intentos de encontrar algo atractivo en una chica, comentarios oídos hasta la saciedad y repetidos para tratar de integrarse en la conversación de sus conocidos y noches enteras preguntándose por qué todo el mundo daba por hecho que nadie era diferente no se olvidaban fácilmente.

Y, sin embargo, Haruka conseguía que hacer caso omiso a los demás sonase como algo tremendamente sencillo.

—¿Cómo? —se oyó preguntar.

Haruka se detuvo en seco. Rin no había sido realmente consciente de ello, pero mientras él trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos habían pagado y salido de la tienda, y se encontraban camino de la estación de tren.

No pareció tener problemas para comprender de qué hablaba Rin. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su expresión se suavizó en una pequeña sonrisa. La mano que no estaba ocupada con la bolsa avanzó unos centímetros hacia Rin, pero se detuvo a medias.

Haruka soltó un resoplido antes de continuar andando.

—Fácil. Igual que te fuiste a Australia sin saber inglés —murmuró.

Rin lo observó alejarse, y no fue hasta que Haruka interrumpió la marcha de nuevo y se giró hacia él, con una expresión interrogante en el rostro, que comprendió por qué el comentario había encendido una llama de irritación tremendamente familiar.

_Has…_

Sí.

_No_.

Lo había hecho.

_Es un reto._

Haruka acababa de convertir su tarea pendiente en un desafío.

Rin no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer cuando echó a correr para alcanzar a Haruka. Quizá besarlo, o –lo más probable– estrangularlo por haber dado con la fórmula para que dejase de esconderse tras su incertidumbre con una facilidad insultante.

—Te odio —declaró, y con una determinación que solía estar emborronada por sus miedos besó a Haruka en la mejilla antes de rodearle los hombros con un brazo.

Porque Rin podía ser tremendamente inseguro, podía albergar miles de dudas y haber imaginado millones de supuestos en los que todas las variables, calculables o no, se volvían en su contra de una forma u otra, pero no era un cobarde.

Y había pocas cosas a las que fuese capaz de renunciar, y desde luego las provocaciones de Haruka Nanase no entraban en esa categoría.

o—o

La habilidad para mentir a Makoto no era algo que Haruka tuviese excesivamente perfeccionado.

Generalmente no tenía necesidad de hacerlo; y, cuando las circunstancias lo requerían, Haruka solía simplemente negarse a responder sus preguntas tras la afirmación falsa inicial. En ocasiones funcionaba, pero la mayoría de las veces Makoto lograba reconstruir la verdad con los fragmentos que Haruka no podía mantener eternamente fuera de su alcance.

Esa mañana, Makoto demostró que los intentos de Haruka por ocultarle la verdad eran, en su mayoría, inútiles.

Aunque quizá lo hubiese averiguado antes. Puede que se hubiese percatado del incremento de la frecuencia con la que Haruka mencionaba que había visto o vería próximamente a Rin, y casi con toda seguridad se había dado cuenta de la tensión que tejía una red alrededor de la pareja cuando caminaban con más gente alrededor, la forma en que sus dedos se cerraban al meno roce de sus manos, tratando de reprimir así el impulso de unirlas.

De cualquier manera, Haruka no había mentido a Makoto en ningún momento respecto a Rin. Cuando su mejor amigo había comentado lo cercanos que habían vuelto a ser apenas un año después del regreso del pelirrojo, se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y admitir que se alegraba de ello, lo cual era cierto. Y cuando Makoto le había preguntado por qué últimamente él y Rin salían tanto sin invitar a los demás (Haruka hubiese apostado sus brazos a que _lo sabía_ y sólo quería reírse de él), había torcido el gesto y murmurado que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Rin. Lo cual no era mentira.

Sin embargo, no le había dicho que él y Rin eran novios. En parte porque la palabra le parecía demasiado formal y hasta Rin se ponía colorado cuando la mencionaba, con una satisfacción que hacía difícil creer que no lo hubiese estado deseando durante varias horas; pero también porque, aunque no alcanzase a comprender el motivo, sabía que todo el asunto de dejar de fingir no conocerlo cada vez que se cruzaban con alguien por la calle seguía siendo difícil para Rin.

Habían decidido ir a la playa todos juntos, aprovechando los últimos coletazos del verano al que le quedaban dos semanas a lo sumo. Makoto llevó a sus hermanos con él, y mientras se dirigía con ellos y Haruka a la playa no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, cuando vieron a Gou, Sousuke, Nagisa, Rei y Rin, ya con sus toallas extendidas sobre la arena y en bañador, y Haruka tardó aproximadamente dos segundos en despojarse de toda prenda de ropa excepto su traje de baño y seguir a Rin hacia el agua, la risa de Makoto se mezcló con las olas.

Haruka no pudo tener al mar y Rin para él solo durante mucho tiempo. Pronto la tranquila ondulación de las olas se vio sacudida por los jóvenes jugando y riendo, y tuvo que huir para evitar que Nagisa y Rin lo sumergiesen durante varios segundos. Acabó dejándose atrapar y cediendo a unos instantes bajo la superficie, sólo para que lo dejasen flotar tranquilo un rato.

Amortiguadas por el agua que le entraba en las orejas, escuchaba las voces de sus amigos; por lo que pudo entender, después de haberle hecho una ahogadilla Rin y Nagisa habían elegido a Rei como su próxima víctima. Las advertencias que Makoto hacía a sus hermanos ayudaron a Haruka a adivinar que el joven estaba con ellos en la orilla, y la risa aguda, nerviosa, de Gou se mezclaba con la de Sousuke, que al parecer estaba intentando enseñar a nadar a la muchacha.

Cuando se cansó de hacerse el muerto, descubrió que la corriente lo había arrastrado mar adentro. Haruka nadó de vuelta a la orilla y descubrió que Makoto se había aventurado a entrar hasta donde dejaba de tocar el fondo, y flotaba, inmóvil, junto a Rei y Nagisa. Afortunadamente para el buen humor de Haruka, el rubio no parecía tener la menor intención de repetir la broma con él.

Rin había salido del agua y estaba sentado junto al castillo de arena en construcción de Ran y Ren, ayudándoles a darle forma y a evitar que se les desmoronase. Parecía estar pasándoselo bien, y Haruka no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

_Se irá_, comentó una vocecilla insidiosa, y en ese momento no hubo nada que Haruka detestase más que el tiempo.

Metió la cabeza bajo agua hasta que una ligera opresión en el pecho le indicó que necesitaba oxígeno; por suerte, el alivio innato al tomar una bocanada de aire desplazó a la desazón que no lograba hacer desaparecer, al menos por unos instantes.

Ajeno a todo ello, Rin seguía en la arena jugando con los gemelos.

—¿Por qué no les echas una mano con el castillo?

Haruka dio un respingo; no se había dado cuenta de que Makoto estaba a su lado. El joven lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, que no obstante no lograba disimular el brillo ligeramente divertido de sus ojos.

—Cállate.

o—o

Desde que regresaran de Australia, Rin se había preguntado con bastante frecuencia si él era el único que podía pasarse horas observando a Haruka sin cansarse.

Era consciente de que la forma de nadar del joven cautivaba a todo el mundo, pero nunca había tenido claro que los demás encontrasen fascinantes aspectos de Haruka tan mundanos como la forma en que desviaba la mirada cuando sus discusiones llegaban a la absurdez más absoluta durante menos de un segundo antes de replicar, porque no quería cederle la última palabra, o la poca fuerza de sus palabras cuando se quejaba de la cantidad de gatos que se intentaban colar en su casa todos los días mientras fingía no darse cuenta de que les estaba dejando comida en el jardín. No; estaba seguro de que nadie con dos dedos de frente se fijaría en detalles tan superfluos y poco prácticos.

En ese momento, sin embargo, Rin no entendía cómo la poca gente que había en el acuario podía simplemente pasear la mirada sobre Haruka, no observar cada pequeño movimiento, cada cambio en su expresión. Con el rostro a unos centímetros del cristal y las manos apoyadas en la superficie transparente, como intentando atravesarla y entrar en el tanque para nadar en su interior.

Olvidado estaba el tiburón ballena, que ajeno a las miradas que atraía se desplazaba lentamente entre rayas, tiburones más pequeños y peces Napoleón; la expectación que brillaba en los ojos de Haruka, más azules que el propio océano, era envolvente. Sus labios ligeramente separados en una muda exclamación de sorpresa daban a su rostro un aire de respeto reverencial, y cuando el pez más grande del mundo pasó cerca de ellos Rin tomó conciencia de lo pequeños que parecían los dos a su lado.

Haruka podría haber pasado horas observando al tiburón, y a Rin no le hubiese importado, pero una llamada por megafonía les recordó que la hora de cierre se acercaba. Haruka se separó del cristal y apartó la mirada a regañadientes, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión desilusionada propia de un niño que se contiene para no montar un escándalo.

—¿Nos vamos? —inquirió Rin, sonriendo.

Sus manos se encontraron en un gesto que en las últimas semanas se había hecho casi automático, y Rin no pudo contener una risita cuando el gesto enfurruñado de Haruka se relajó un poco. Intentó pensar que el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor no se había incrementado y que, si lo había hecho, no tenía nada que ver con él y Haruka.

—Me gusta este sitio —dijo su novio unos minutos más tarde, extrañamente indiferente al hecho de que Rin le hubiese impedido comprar todos los artículos de la tienda de recuerdos. Se había conformado con un delfín de peluche, con el que estaba curiosamente feliz, sin importarle ser tres cabezas demasiado alto para que la dependienta no lo mirase con extrañeza cuando decidió lo que quería.

Casi había anochecido, y para cuando llegaron a la estación para coger su tren Haruka y Rin caminaban pegados sin darse cuenta, ambos tiritando de forma apenas perceptible.

—Eh, ¿al final a qué universidad irás? —inquirió Rin a mitad del trayecto, acordándose de repente.

Haruka, que había estado cabeceando durante casi media hora, dio un respingo y aferró su recuerdo del acuario con fuerza, mirando a Rin con cierto reproche.

—Creo que a Tokio —respondió tras unos segundos—. O cerca.

_Cerca de Makoto_, era lo que quería decir. Rin sonrió. Mentiría si dijese que no le asombraba ver a Haruka haciendo planes para un futuro para el que faltaban más de dos días, y lo cierto es que al principio había estado algo preocupado. Había ayudado a Haruka a ordenar las ofertas de reclutadores que seguían interesados en él después del fiasco en el torneo regional, aunque últimamente había tenido sus propios asuntos que atender; apenas lo había visto durante la semana anterior a su visita al acuario.

Le alegraba que Haruka tuviese a Makoto. Rin no tenía pensado pasar el resto de su vida en Australia, pero ya se había marchado una vez y todo se había ido al traste. Todos estaban en una situación muy diferente en ese momento, pero era tranquilizador saber que su novio no estaría totalmente solo.

—Bien.

Y todo hubiese sido tan _fácil_ si esa simple palabra hubiera sido cierta. Si los ojos de Haruka no se hubiesen quedado clavados en los suyos durante un instante más de lo habitual, si sólo el joven fuese capaz de mentir con la mirada y convencer a Rin de que todo estaba _bien_. Porque aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, era innegable que algo estaba definitivamente mal; no entre Rin y Haruka, sino entre ellos y todo lo que no podían controlar.

Rin dejó pasar el momento, perdió voluntariamente la oportunidad de sincerarse consigo mismo y con Haruka y se la negó al joven. El tren siguió su traqueteo sobre la vía, las estrellas continuaron despertando en la noche.

Y el tiempo no se detuvo.

o—o

De niño, Haruka había pasado bastante tiempo en la residencia de los Tachibana; desde que tenía memoria había intentado escapar de la soledad de una casa demasiado vacía cuando volvía del colegio, volviendo sólo cuando veía, desde la ventana del dormitorio de Makoto, a su abuela, su madre o su padre subiendo las escaleras de vuelta al hogar vacío.

Con el paso de los años y la pérdida paulatina de quienes vivían con él, sin embargo, había logrado confundir abandono con tranquilidad; y pese a que era consciente de que la realidad no era tan sencilla, salvo contadas ocasiones, ya no solía ir a casa de Makoto más que cuando necesitaba algo más tangible que compañía o los padres de su amigo lo invitaban a cenar.

Por eso le resultó curioso que Makoto eligiera su propia residencia como el lugar idóneo para hacer el trabajo de Ciencias cuya fecha de entrega se les estaba echando encima. Desde luego, tratar de concentrarse con dos niños jugando y peleándose al otro lado de la pared del dormitorio no era tarea sencilla.

No obstante, Ran y Ren se portaron bien el tiempo suficiente para que su hermano y Haruka pudiesen hacer gran parte de la tarea, y cuando encontraron un nuevo motivo para enfadarse ya era hora de mandarlos a la cama.

Y entonces, mientras terminaba de colorear el esquema de la flor en el que se había esmerado durante casi un cuarto de hora, Haruka escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la calle y comprendió por qué Makoto se había empeñado en que hiciesen el trabajo en su casa.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada; no habló más de lo necesario hasta que terminaron los deberes y su amigo se estiró, bostezando.

—Es muy tarde —comentó, mirando el reloj. Efectivamente, habían pasado varios minutos desde las doce de la noche—. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? —sugirió.

Haruka lo había previsto desde que se percató de que los señores Tachibana salían esa noche.

—Mi casa está a veinte pasos —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Pero la mía está más cerca! —protestó Makoto, su voz ascendiendo media octava—. Quiero decir… Estás en ella.

Haruka se esforzó para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué es esta vez? —preguntó pacientemente.

—No hay luna —apuntó Makoto—. Y el otro día Nagisa…

—Es un cuento —lo cortó Haruka—. Nagisa se lo inventó porque sabe que es fácil asustarte —explicó con calma.

—Pero es que… —Makoto apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada, levemente sonrojado, y Haruka comprendió que no le hacía gracia tener que admitir lo que ambos sabían.

Sí, ése era su mejor amigo: a menos de dos semanas de cumplir dieciocho años, creyendo en fantasmas y con miedo de dormir sin sus padres en casa por culpa de una historia de miedo. Haruka no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sobreviviría Makoto en Tokio, cuando no viviesen a tiro de piedra.

Sin embargo, ese momento aún no había llegado, y Haruka no tenía ningún motivo para negarse a dormir en casa de Makoto. Así que cogió el pijama que había terminado por dejar allí para ocasiones como ésta y no tardó en aovillarse en el futón, cerrando los ojos mientras su amigo apagaba las luces y se metía en su cama.

Amparado por la respiración de Makoto, poco a poco Haruka dejó de pensar en el trabajo que ya habían terminado, en lo ridículo que era el inexplicable temor de su amigo a seres de existencia poco probable e incluso en la amargura que le había dejado la noticia de que sus padres no regresarían para pasar las Navidades con él, demasiado familiar para cogerlo por sorpresa.

No obstante, no pudo dejar la mente completamente en blanco. Algo llevaba tiempo dando vueltas por su cabeza, impidiéndole concentrarse por completo en sus tareas cotidianas. Y, sin importar cuánto intentase olvidarlo, siempre regresaba, y Haruka se veía obligado a respirar hondo para deshacer el nudo en su estómago, resignándose al hecho de que Rin era incapaz de dejarlo tranquilo, incluso cuando no era –no _podía_ serlo– ni remotamente consciente de ello.

_Se irá_.

Las palabras que llevaban ya más de dos meses martilleando en su cabeza, golpes secos pero llenos de una certeza que dolía, no habían abandonado a Haruka ni un instante. _Rin se irá. Se irá, se irá, se irá lejos_.

Haruka escondió la cabeza bajo el cobertor, deseando que esa condenada voz se callase.

—Deberías hablar con Rin.

La voz tranquila de Makoto resonó en la silenciosa habitación, y sólo entonces Haruka se percató de que había hablado.

Sacó la cabeza del refugio que había demostrado ser inútil y observó a su amigo. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, mirando al techo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que Haruka pudiera adivinar su expresión, pero a estas alturas hubiese resultado tremendamente insultante para Makoto pensar que no sabía nada de lo suyo con Rin.

—No cambiará nada —replicó tras unos segundos—. Ya lo ha decidido —masculló, y pese a lo mucho que admiraba la determinación de Rin en ese momento no pudo detestar más su cabezonería.

Haruka sabía que ésa era una postura extremadamente egoísta. Pero nunca había negado serlo.

—Sabes que no es bueno simplemente guardarse las cosas —murmuró Makoto, y pese a la dulzura que teñía su comentario Haruka quiso deshacer una vez más lo ocurrido en el torneo regional.

Makoto tenía razón. Como siempre.

—No quiero que no vaya —musitó Haruka, más para poner en orden sus pensamientos que para explicárselo a su amigo—. Rin es libre de hacer lo que quiera… —y él no era quién para impedírselo, menos aún cuando le debía tanto—. Pero no me gusta que Rin no esté —el murmullo se perdió en la almohada.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Haruka encontrase la voluntad para mirar a Makoto de nuevo. Cuando lo vio, su amigo estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Díselo a él —sugirió.

Haruka cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose algo mejor tras decir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo molestándole. Sabía que haberlo expresado en voz alta, pese a la dificultad que le había supuesto, no había arreglado nada, pero al menos Makoto le había ayudado a aliviar parte de esa carga.

—Buenas noches —murmuró, y tuvo la certeza de que esta vez no tendría problemas para quedarse dormido.

—Buenas noches —Makoto se removió en la cama, buscando una postura cómoda para pasar la noche. Haruka abrió un ojo, esperando a que su amigo dijese algo –sabía que quería decirlo; lo había leído en la inflexión de su voz–, pero durante varios minutos sólo se escuchó el contrapunto de la respiración de ambos.

Resignado a quedarse sin saberlo, Haruka dejó de oponer resistencia al sueño.

Apenas unos segundos antes de cruzar las puertas de la inconsciencia, oyó, lejano, el comentario que Makoto había pasado un rato queriendo hacer:

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

o—o

La primera nevada del año obligó al club de natación del instituto Iwatobi a utilizar la piscina cubierta de Samezuka.

Técnicamente, Haruka y Makoto ya se habían retirado del club; técnicamente, no había más torneos en los que participar hasta el año siguiente. Sin embargo, eso no había impedido que Haruka continuase nadando en la piscina del instituto conforme los días se acortaban y el frío se convertía en un problema; y después de una semana en la que su novio estuvo afiebrado y más irritable de lo habitual, Rin ofreció la piscina cubierta y climatizada para evitar que Haruka muriese de hipotermia antes de que terminase el año.

Contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo esperaba, Haruka no fue el primero en saltar a la piscina. Demasiado ocupado coordinando a su propio equipo, Rin no pudo acercarse a él en ese momento, pero advirtió una conversación en voz baja entre el joven y Makoto, que terminó cuando Haruka giró la cabeza bruscamente, como si su amigo hubiese logrado irritarlo, y se dirigió al vestuario a quitarse la ropa.

Rin no tardó en acercarse a Makoto en cuanto terminó de dar las órdenes pertinentes, fulminando a Sousuke con la mirada cuando advirtió la sonrisa divertida de su amigo. Observó a Haruka lanzarse al agua y trató de no sentirse dolido cuando el joven no le dedicó ni una mirada.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió.

—Pues… Verás, Rin… Es que Haru… Eh… —Rin comprendió que Makoto no iba a responder cuando su amigo miró alrededor desesperadamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¡Nagisa, no corras cerca de la piscina! —riñó a su amigo, echando a andar hacia él.

_Ten amigos para esto_.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco. Dándose cuenta de que Makoto no sería de mucha ayuda, se encaminó al bloque de salida del carril contiguo al de Haruka mientras se ponía las gafas y saltó al agua.

Alcanzó a Haruka cuando estaban a punto de llegar al final de la piscina; no estaba esforzándose, pero cuando Rin se dio la vuelta y se impulsó comenzó a poner más dedicación, tratando de dejarlo atrás. Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, Rin intentó tomarle la delantera.

Nadie los estaba cronometrando, pero llegaron al punto de partida más o menos al mismo tiempo. Haruka se subió las gafas y lo miró con expresión insondable.

Rin se apoyó en la corchera que separaba los dos carriles, hundiéndose hasta que el agua le cubrió los hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Haruka apartó la mirada.

—Nada.

—¿Todavía estás resfriado? —el joven negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Haruka contestara. Rin lo observó jugar con el agua, dando suaves palmaditas en la superficie para producir leves ondulaciones que acariciaban la piel de ambos.

—No quiero que vuelvas a irte —murmuró finalmente, observando el líquido moverse bajo sus dedos.

Rin se mordió el labio. Había sido fácil, mientras las hojas iban cayéndose y sus temores respecto a su relación desvaneciéndose, ignorar que ese curso no sería eterno, pero la nieve que se acumulaba en las calles era un recordatorio mucho más agresivo del poco tiempo que quedaba hasta que su camino y el de Haruka se separasen de nuevo.

Rin sabía que no sería algo permanente, pero el único aspecto que no le hacía ilusión respecto a su decisión había cobrado más importancia de la que hubiese creído posible. Sabía que volvería a ver a Haruka; y que cuando compitiesen juntos de nuevo el mundo entero los estaría mirando. Pero también adoraba con cada fibra de su ser su relación con el joven tal y como estaba en ese momento.

—Eso será en marzo —replicó tras unos segundos. Haruka lo miró—. Preocuparse tan pronto es una pérdida de tiempo.

El hecho de que sus palabras fuesen en cierto modo verdaderas contribuyó a calmar a Rin más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Haruka se tomó varios segundos para pensar su respuesta, pero finalmente lo que hizo fue inclinarse hacia él, robándole un beso rápido, antes apoyar los brazos en el borde de la piscina para salir del agua.

—Voy a ganar —informó, colocándose bien las gafas de nuevo y subiendo al bloque de salida.

Colorado e intentando ignorar los silbidos de sus compañeros (y proponiéndose matar a Sousuke cuando volviera a tenerlo cerca), Rin se apresuró a seguirlo.

o—o

Uno de los motivos por los que Haruka adoraba estar en el agua era que le permitía dejar de pensar; le bastaba hundirse en su bañera para liberarse de sus preocupaciones y buscar formas de solucionarlas después de tranquilizarse y olvidar todo lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Quizá ese deseo de no pensar, de no cargarse problemas a la espalda, tenía también algo que ver con la capacidad que había ignorado tener hasta hacía bastante poco tiempo para pasar horas enteras entre los brazos de Rin; porque el mundo se convertía en un rumor apenas audible bajo el rugido de las olas cuando todo lo que deseaba se reducía a averiguar el sabor de cada centímetro de su piel.

Había límites, por supuesto; muchos de ellos impuestos por el propio Haruka, que, pese a que _querer_ se quedaba corto para describir su opinión respecto a todas esas tardes perdidas, no podía evitar que la aprensión le encogiera el estómago cuando Rin se aventuraba en alguna zona de su cuerpo poco explorada; al menos hasta que se acostumbraba a esa nueva sensación y aseguraba en voz baja, ronca, que no pasaba nada, para que su novio no perdiese la cabeza más de lo necesario.

En otras ocasiones era él quien provocaba que Rin diese un respingo y se removiese como si quisiera retroceder; pero casi nunca se apartaba. La mayoría de las veces se limitaba a aferrar la muñeca de Haruka para impedirle retirar la mano, murmurando variantes de "No pasa nada, sólo me ha cogido por sorpresa" mientras trataba de ignorar el calor que irradiaba su rostro.

Esa tarde, no obstante, ambos habían decidido abrir las murallas por completo. Era cierto que los dedos de Rin temblaban cuando reptaron bajo el jersey de Haruka, inseguro ante las implicaciones de esa nueva premisa; y no eran menos obvios sus movimientos inusualmente torpes cuando su mano encontró el botón de los pantalones de Rin. Pero ambos querían.

_¿Y si no quiero?_

Una repentina desazón convirtió la dulce sensación de los dedos y labios de Rin sobre su piel en un estímulo que hizo saltar miles de alarmas en un lugar demasiado básico para ser algo racional. Antes de darse cuenta, había empujado a Rin para alejarlo de él y se encontraba acuclillado en el borde de la cama, aferrando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Rin lo miró, sus ojos turbios bajo su cabello despeinado. A pesar del intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación.

—¿Haru? —lo llamó, dudoso. Se aventuró a acercarse a él; Haruka, demasiado ocupado tratando de comprender la naturaleza de su repentino deseo de huir de la habitación, de la casa, de _Rin_, apenas se percató de ello. No obstante, cuando notó la mano de su novio sobre su puño cerrado no se movió—. Eh, si he hecho algo que te ha molestado…

—No —se escuchó decir Haruka; no sabía si el débil temblor que lo recorría era propio o provenía de la suave presa de Rin. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando recuperar el aplomo, clavando la mirada en las sábanas—. No es tu culpa —musitó.

Y, pese a que sabía que era verdad, que Rin no había hecho nada que no hubiese hecho docenas de veces antes, el nudo que le apretaba el estómago y la opresión que empezaba a dificultarse la respiración no desaparecían.

Ningún sonido interrumpió el de sus inspiraciones y espiraciones; estarían solos durante todo el día. La madre de Rin había ido con Gou a hacer lo que en esa casa se denominaban "compras masivas de invierno" y no parecía que fuesen a regresar pronto.

A diferencia del sexo, Haruka no había accedido a pasar las Navidades con la familia de Rin completamente convencido. De hecho, su novio había dado por sentado que sus padres regresarían a Iwatobi para estar con él en el momento de recibir al nuevo año, y Haruka no se había molestado en sacarlo de su error. Sin embargo, cuando Makoto se fue de la lengua no hubo fuerza capaz de impedir a Rin arrastrar a Haruka hasta su casa para que no pasara las vacaciones solo.

—Perdona.

Haruka no fue del todo consciente de cómo Rin acariciaba el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, logrando que relajase un poco su presa. Sí se dio cuenta, no obstante, de cómo poco a poco respirar volvía a ser una tarea sencilla, y alzó la mirada hacia Rin, buscando la mejor manera de explicar lo ocurrido.

Como solía ocurrir, el joven se le adelantó.

—Si quieres, podemos ver una película —ofreció.

Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero ver una película —declaró en voz baja.

—¿Entonces?

A Haruka le sorprendió la total ausencia de irritación en la voz de Rin; suponía que estaba enfadado –por haberle empujado, por retroceder, por tratar de huir de algo que ya habían hablado–, pero en lugar de resentimiento su voz sólo tenía preocupación y un tinte de ligereza que pese a no ser falso delataba su inseguridad.

—Dije que quería hacer esto contigo —murmuró, su determinación casi entrando en el terreno de la cabezonería—. Sigo queriendo.

Rin enarcó una ceja.

—Estás a dos centímetros de caerte de la cama —comentó. Sin embargo, por una vez no estaba picándolo—. No pasa nada si has cambiado de idea —le aseguró.

—Pero no he cambiado de idea —protestó Haruka.

Era cierto. Mentiría si dijese que todo el tema del sexo le causaba algo más que un poco de curiosidad, pero tampoco sería justo decir que no había dedicado unas cuantas horas a meditar que, independientemente de lo que pensase sobre el asunto, ante todo le parecía una forma nueva no sólo de no pensar –y últimamente ese motivo había perdido todo el peso que al principio Haruka le había dado–, sino, sobre todo, de estar cerca de Rin.

El único problema, había comprendido al escuchar a Rin prácticamente negándose a continuar, había sido ese repentino pánico ante la posibilidad de no poder negarse tras haber aceptado antes, el temor a tener que soportar las consecuencias de su decisión inicial sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Qué hacemos? —inquirió el joven, y Haruka supo que realmente quería oír su opinión. Los últimos rastros de su ansiedad se alejaban un poco más con cada palabra del pelirrojo, permitiéndole pensar con más claridad.

Sujetó la muñeca de la mano que Rin tenía sobre la suya y besó el lado interno, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de su corazón bajo sus labios.

—Seguir —respondió.

_Estar cerca_, quiso añadir, pero Rin lo besó y se llevó su voz.

_Más cerca_, urgió, sin saber si sus labios estaban emitiendo algún sonido inteligible, su cuerpo enredado con el de Rin.

_Cerca_, pero en su lugar brotó una única sílaba de su garganta, una que se mezcló con el quedo _Haru_ que acarició la base de su cuello.

o—o

El final de las vacaciones se llevó la nieve, pero no el frío. De los labios de Rin brotaban diminutas volutas con cada espiración, a intervalos regulares. A su lado, Haruka tenía media cara escondida tras su bufanda, pero aun así el rubor de sus mejillas era visible.

Corrieron por el paseo marítimo hasta llegar al puerto, amparados por las llamadas de gaviotas madrugadoras; Rin se detuvo para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, tomando aire por la nariz y tratando de ignorar el picor de su garganta. Sin decir una palabra, Haruka tomó su mano y lo guió hasta el murete que separaba el paseo del primer muelle.

El cielo ya estaba claro, pero el sol aún no había salido completamente. Rin reprimió el impulso de desabrocharse la chaqueta al notar el calor; no le apetecía coger un resfriado. Miró a Haruka cuando lo notó jugar con sus dedos.

—¿Volvemos? —sugirió cuando su respiración recuperó una velocidad aceptable.

Haruka no respondió inmediatamente. El sol naciente proyectaba largas sombras en su rostro, y por un momento a Rin se le antojó pensar que era como si estuviese llorando.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando te vayas? —preguntó. No sonaba preocupado; ni siquiera había rencor en su voz. Simplemente tenía curiosidad.

Las vacaciones de invierno habían sido como un sueño: tener a Haruka en su casa, alegrarse al ver lo contentas que estaban tanto Gou como su madre de verlos juntos… Rin sabía que podría acostumbrarse a eso, y que lo haría con una facilidad abrumadora.

Pero no debía. Al menos, aún no. Tenía mucho que hacer hasta ese momento.

—Seguir en contacto, espero —intentó que pareciese un comentario ligero, pero no estuvo seguro de conseguirlo.

Haruka frunció el ceño en una mueca de irritación.

—No es eso —masculló.

Rin apartó la mirada y observó a dos hombres meter una caja en la que probablemente hubiesen cabido él y Haruka en una de las embarcaciones.

—Ya —replicó—. Lo he pensado… No mucho, pero lo he pensado —admitió. Se mordió el labio—. Haru, lo más práctico es romper.

Se aventuró a mirarlo de reojo. Haruka no parecía enfadado, ni triste; en su lugar, a Rin le sorprendió ver sus cejas inclinadas en un ángulo demasiado conocido, formando junto con sus labios apretados esa expresión que gritaba _me niego_ sin emitir ningún sonido.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió finalmente. No obstante, no había mucha fuerza en su voz. Por unos instantes volvió a ser el niño cabezota que se había despedido de Rin la primera vez que un océano se puso entre ellos, comprendiendo que así debían ser las cosas, no por ello aceptándolas.

—¿Nunca has escuchado ese dicho de "amor de lejos, felices los cuatro"? —espetó Rin, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía—. Pues no sé si es cierto —reconoció, tratando de controlar su voz—, pero sería una lata que… no sé, te apetezca tirarte a algún tío en Tokio y te sientas mal porque en otro continente hay alguien a quien le molestaría.

No añadió que, en ese supuesto, los celos lo corroerían por dentro aunque nunca hubiesen empezado a salir.

—¿Tiene que ser un tío? —preguntó Haruka, pensativo; parecía haberse quedado sólo con la mitad de la oración.

—Bueno, tío o tía o a quien quieras —aclaró Rin, exasperado. Habían tenido una conversación a ese respecto meses atrás—. El caso es que sería…

—Tú.

—¿Eh? —Rin enarcó una ceja, sin entender.

—Tú —repitió Haruka, mirándolo como si fuese bastante corto de entendederas—. Eres la única persona con la que quiero esto.

Olvidando la función de los músculos que sujetaban su mandíbula, Rin lo observó hundir la nariz en la bufanda, huir de su mirada. Pese a ello, la porción de sus mejillas que no estaba cubierta tenía un rubor que podía competir con el que Rin estaba seguro que había encendido su rostro.

Deseando no estar tan colorado como suponía por el calor que sentía en la cara, Rin trató de recordar de qué estaban hablando.

—Sigue siendo injusto —barbotó finalmente—. No puedes predecir el futuro; no sabes qué pasará.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando vuelvas? —preguntó Haruka, su voz sofocada por el tejido de la bufanda.

Rin se mordió el labio. La otra opción viable había dado vueltas en su cabeza, pero le había parecido demasiado tonta como para dedicarle mucho tiempo a pensarla. Además, en sus simulacros había subestimado la tozudez de Haruka.

—¿Seguimos donde estábamos? —sugirió, las palabras escapando de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarlas adecuadamente.

Haruka se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos parecían más despiertos de lo que lo habían estado desde que se había levantado.

—Me gusta esa idea —comentó.

—Quiero decir, si entonces seguimos queriendo —aclaró Rin. Le costó incluirse en la oración; le costaba imaginar el momento en que dejase de desear comerse a besos a Haruka al menos tres veces al día—. Entonces, mientras estoy en Australia sería como… como un período de latencia.

—¿Como una enfermedad antes de que descubras que la tienes?

Rin soltó una carcajada. Haruka solía tener ocurrencias bastante extrañas, pero nunca hubiese esperado ese comentario.

Se inclinó hacia su novio para besarlo. Las manos de Haruka se aferraron a su chaqueta para acercarlo más a él, y ambos se sintieron más ligeros de lo que se habían sentido en meses.

o—o

El sol empezaba a descender de su cenit cuando la piscina de Samezuka empezó a vaciarse. Pese a que todos se habían divertido durante horas, compartiendo el sueño de Rin de bañarse entre pétalos de flores de cerezo, la mayoría de los alumnos tenía cosas que hacer.

Haruka seguía flotando a la deriva entre motas rosas, sin embargo, sin prestar mucha atención a las conversaciones de sus amigos. Pese a que el deseo de Rin siempre le había parecido algo bastante simple, llevarlo a la práctica había dibujado una sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro, en parte porque aún tenía su expresión de absoluta felicidad grabada en la retina, su risa resonando en los oídos.

Unos brazos surgieron de la superficie y rodearon su cintura, impidiéndole seguir sumido en esa tranquilidad. Haruka apenas tuvo tiempo de coger aire antes de verse arrastrado hasta el fondo de la piscina, y mientras apoyaba los pies y se erguía se revolvió con energía, pese a saber que el asaltante no tenía intención de ahogarlo.

Para cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza, estaba encarando a Rin, que seguía abrazándolo por la cintura y sonreía de oreja a oreja, aparentemente indiferente a la irritación de Haruka.

—Estaba en el agua —protestó.

—Sigues estando en el agua —informó Rin, burlón—. Pero te he visto tan solo y lejos del resto…

Haruka no se molestó en replicar. Se fijó en la cantidad de pétalos que se habían quedado atrapados en el pelo de Rin, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de quitarlos uno a uno.

—¿Cómo te han dejado hacer esto? —inquirió Haruka con cierta curiosidad, paseando la mirada por la piscina.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Prometiendo que después limpiaremos —respondió. Sonrió. ¿Vendrás a despedirte de mí? —quiso saber. Haruka asintió y Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Genial. ¿Y me recogerás cuando vuelva?

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió de nuevo.

_Latencia_.

Seguía sin estar del todo convencido con la palabra, pero la parte de que tarde o temprano su relación con Rin dejaría de estar adormecida le gustaba. Y, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de dolores de cabeza que el joven era capaz de darle, la idea de comparar ese lazo con una enfermedad no iba del todo desencaminada.

Haruka y Rin se sentaron en el lateral de la piscina, con los pies sumergidos en el agua, observando a sus amigos. Nagisa y Rei parecían estar compitiendo por ver quién podía contener la respiración durante más tiempo, y Makoto no les quitaba el ojo de encima, quizá preocupado por si alguno se ahogaba. El pobre Aiichirou estaba demostrando tener paciencia de santo mientras Momotarou daba vueltas a su alrededor hablando de picnogónidos, ctenóforos y limúlidos, entre otros animales curiosos.

Sousuke, a quien Rin había tenido que lanzar a la piscina, se había deshecho de su ropa mojada y hacía largos lentos, intentando no forzar demasiado su hombro lesionado. Haruka aún sentía una punzada de tristeza al pensar en él; y al descubrir que Rin estaba siguiendo con la mirada a su mejor amigo, comprendió que él lo llevaba peor.

—Cuando volvamos a nadar juntos —empezó Rin unos minutos después de que Sousuke saliese de la piscina—, te daré la paliza de tu vida.

Fue complicado encontrar las ganas de tener la última palabra entre la inexplicable calma al haber oído _cuando_ en lugar de _si_. Su parte más racional podía estar convencida de ello, pero _sentir_ más real el futuro regreso de Rin seguía produciéndole un inmenso alivio.

—Más quisieras —replicó, sin poder esconder una sonrisa.

Rin extendió el brazo y empezó a quitar pétalos del pelo de Haruka.

—Si gano yo, elijo película cuando vayamos al cine —propuso.

Haruka fingió meditar la cuestión.

—Si gano yo, desayunaremos caballa dos semanas seguidas.

Rin lo miró horrorizado.

—Pero… pero… pero… —balbució. Haruka entornó los ojos—. ¡Hecho! —aceptó, y una media sonrisa iluminó su rostro—. Espero que para entonces empiecen a gustarte los dramas.

Haruka le quitó una flor que se había engarzado tras su oreja.

—Y yo que a ti te guste el pescado.

—Puaj.

A Haruka no le molestaba la idea de pasar dos horas viendo una película aburridísima, mucho menos la de cocinar el doble de comida durante dos semanas.

Lo esencial era la certeza de que Rin estaría con él.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No sé si la expresión se utiliza mucho, pero "a tiro de piedra" significa que algo está muy cerca de donde te encuentras. Lo aclaro por si acaso, porque me han preguntado por expresiones que me parecían más universales.

Respecto a los animales de los que habla Momo:

Picnogónidos: Son un grupo de animales muy simpáticos, también conocidos como arañas de mar, que viven en ambientes acuáticos. Curiosamente, es cierto que son primos de arañas y escorpiones, aunque también de ciempiés. Están emparentados con insectos y crustáceos, aunque de forma algo más lejana. Tienen aspecto de insectos palo un poco siniestros.

Ctenóforos: Son animales bastante simples, parecidos a las medusas, aunque no tienen mucho más en común con ellas. Tienen un cuerpo más o menos redondo y sólo dos tentáculos que utilizan para nadar y cazar a sus presas. Oh, y parecen snitches doradas acuáticas y, generalmente, bioluminiscentes.

Limúlidos: Éstos son primos hermanos muy, muy cercanos a los escorpiones. Se conocen como cangrejos cacerola, y si buscáis imágenes de ellos entenderéis por qué.

Y aquí termina el inciso biológico. Por qué Momo hablaba de esos bichos, os preguntaréis. Porque en mi canon mental este chaval va para biólogo de cabeza, respondo yo.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
